The Blossoming of the Frail Green Lotus
by SharpenedMoonlight
Summary: Pokémon, N understood completely. He could hear them speak and have bonds with them. Humans…N was unsure how to even coexist with them. Upon meeting Black, N's whole worldview is thrown into chaos. Isshushippping, Rated M in case I feel naughty.


The Blossoming of the Frail Green Lotus N/Black (Touya)

By **Sharpened Moonlight**

Rated: NC-17 (Mainly for later chapters)

DISCLAIMER: Pokemon is not mine, not that you ever thought it was. But this story is.

Episode 1: The Odd One Out

Pinwheel Forest outside of Nacrene City. It is a maze of winding trees and greenery, shaded from the sun by its lush green branches, creating a safe haven for a vast amount of Pokémon inside its embrace. It is a beautiful place, full of breathtaking scenery made by a combination of Mother Nature and the Pokémon tenants of the Pinwheel Forest. But search through the extensive labyrinth and, with a bit of luck, a new and even more breathtaking view appears. For deep inside the dark and quiet forest lies a bit of heaven on Earth, the one place where the sun shines through in the forest, illuminating the surrounding fauna to accentuate its beauty even more.

It was here that the frail green lotus chose to reside.

Long hair shining in the sun in a similar shade as the verdant fields around him, N sat almost noiselessly in the flowering meadow. The teenage liberationist and king of Team Plasma liked it here. In this forest, nature grew, relatively untouched by humanity's dirty hand, which allowed it to remain pure, innocent, and exquisite. Pokémon could frolic in the fields, minds at ease from the terrors that the human race brought to wherever it tried to enslave. It was here N could converse with the creatures, his mind completely freed from the stressors and problems of the world he was thrust into. The teen mindlessly traced a pattern into the grass beneath his hand, his pure ivory skin glowing in the sunlight. If only he could stay here for eternity, safe, happy, and with the creatures he loved. Pokémon.

N felt a nudge and turned to his side to see his Zorua looking up questioningly at him. N smiled and pet the fox Pokémon gently. It grinned gleefully and nuzzled into its trainer. But as soon as N returned to his brooding thoughts of the dark world he lived in, his task of liberation, and the like; Zorua looked up at its troubled trainer and tried to console him.

_It's okay. You're safe here. We love you_, it said to its frail master. N had grown up with Pokémon his entire life, and as such could understand what they were saying. It was a bond with Pokémon that he treasured, as it allowed him solace in the turmoil of Ghestis' constant scheming.

_Thank you_, N said in reply, grateful to have his Pokémon's support. It was a bond he had never seen with any other trainers before, and one he thought was unique to only him and his Pokémon.

At least, he had thought that, until a certain brunette had appeared before him several days earlier.

Black. Back in Accumula Town, N had stumbled upon a trainer that had contradicted everything he had grown to believe. For his entire life, all N had seen was Pokémon in pain and fear of their trainers, there was no love or partnership, despite the creed that most trainers had. Even in Team Plasma, the Pokémon working for liberation didn't seem happy. The only time N had ever seen Pokémon in a state of innocence and joy was in the wild, where they were untainted by the sin of humanity.

But Black's Pokémon were different. They _did_ care for him, even though they had only known him for a short time. There was a bond of trust between the trainer and his companions, and it shocked, possibly even scared N. At the time, N tried to say it was because the Pokémon had not been with the boy long, and hadn't yet received the torture that all captured Pokémon are bound to receive whenever they come in contact with humans.

But later in his journeys, N met the boy again in Nacrene City. And again, his Pokémon still seemed to love and trust him. It could no longer be explained by Pokémon ignorance. These creatures shared an unbreakable bond with their master.

And that undeniable truth shook N to his very core. What would cause Pokémon to feel that way? Was his entire worldview wrong? Was his entire quest for liberation a mistake?

No. It was the boy. It had to be. But what kind of person could create such a bond? It had to be someone special, with a kind heart, a strong personality, and unlimited capacities for acceptance.

N looked down at his Zorua, who was currently watching the Cottonee float in the breeze, occasionally barking to get their attention. N had a bond with his Pokémon. That he knew. Maybe…the boy and him were kindred spirits? When N had met the younger boy, Black had been unable to hear his Pokémon speak. But the connection was still irrefutably there.

But what could N do now? He had never verbalized to the boy that he was the king of Team Plasma, but the green haired teen was still afraid that a connection between him and the organization may be made. And even if it wasn't, how was N supposed to talk to the boy? N had grown up in isolation, far away from human contact, with only Pokémon for company. He was molded by Ghestis to forego social skills. What if…the boy didn't like him?

Looking at his Zorua, it had grown bored of the Cottonee and was now nibbling an Oran Berry. Its gaze met his, and it jumped into the boy's arms. N held it tight; their bodies warm in the bright sunlight.

Pokémon, N understood completely. He could hear them speak and have bonds with them. Humans…N was unsure how to even coexist with them.

* * *

><p>AN: I know that I'm supposed to be working on Iridescent Wings, but recently I came down with a hardcore case of Isshushipping. Chapter 5 of Iridescent Wings WILL be coming.

N is so angsty, isn't he?

With Isshushipping, sometimes I'm not even sure who's the dom and who's the sub. Sometimes N seems so powerful, but when alone, he's so vulnerable and adorable. :3

Oh, and I don't care that there's only the option for Hilbert/Touya, his name is Black. BLACK. All the other generations' characters kept their version names, why shouldn't he. Hilbert is just...ugh.


End file.
